Remember fell (in Love) with Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Mientras se dirigían ¿de regreso al East Blue? Zoro y Robin se encuentran admirando las vistas desde el Sunny mientras iban ascendiendo a gran altura. Caer era algo más que una posibilidad para ellos dos. ¡Es su Destino!


**Remember fell (in Love) with Me**

Luffy no solamente había decidido regresar al East Blue, para investigar los extraños sucesos que allí estaban ocurriendo y que podrían poner en peligro a sus antiguos tomodachi, sino que también aceptó la ayuda de Kinjishi no Shiki para llevarlos hasta allí lo más rápido posible usando su habilidad con la Fuwa Fuwa no mi que hizo levitar al Sunny para llevarlos volando.

Aunque se trataba de algo serio, o eso debería suponerse dado la naturaleza de este cambia de ruta, los mugiwara no tardaron nada en cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más ¿aventurero? Y ahora mismo se encontraban admirando las asombrosas vistas que tenían desde las alturas.

A estribor se encontraban Zoro, Robin y Sanji quien no perdía ocasión para tratar de seducir a su hermosa nakama, ya que la tenía a su lado mientras que Nami estaba en medio de la cubierta molesta por la tranquilidad con que todos se estaban tomando esta situación.

―La belleza de estas vistas palidece avergonzada cuando es comparada con la tuya, Robin-chwan― decía con ese tono enamoradizo tan de Sanji.

Acostumbrada a los avances de Sanji con ella, como con Nami o cualquier otra mujer que captase la mirada del rubio, Robin simplemente sonreía con amabilidad pero sin apartar la vista del espectáculo que no hacía más que crecer ante su mirada.

―Esto me hace recordar a algo bastante semejante― intervino Zoro aunque también manteniendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, y la distancia que los separaba cada vez más del mar azul.

Sanji le puso mala cara a la, molesta en su opinión, interrupción por parte de Zoro aunque lo aprovechó para usar nuevo material con Robin.

―¡Cómo mi corazón alzó el vuelo la primera vez que pude ser testigo de toda tu belleza, Robin-chwan!― claro que recordando que ella se encontraba sentada en la barandilla frente a la cocina del Merry y Sanji sentado en el suelo justo debajo de ella, dicho recuerdo tenía una gran carga hentai por su parte.

Pero las palabras de Sanji solamente parecían ser escuchadas por él mismo ya que ni Robin, ni Zoro parecían estarle prestando atención. Algo que quedó patente cuando Robin habló y lo hizo acerca del tema sacado por Zoro.

―Nubes a la deriva― dijo Robin.

―El galeón ese que casi nos cayó encima― dijo Zoro.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y, prácticamente, habían pensado en lo mismo pues mientras Zoro recordó el galeón Saint Breeze, Robin hizo lo propio con la sentencia que le habían aplicado a dicho galeón. Tanto Zoro como Robin se dedicaron una mirada de soslayo mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

A Sanji no le gustaba que su Robin-chwan pudiera tener tal grado de complicidad con el kuso marimo de Zoro. A sus ojos era algo del todo antinatural que alguien como Robin pudiera llegar a tener aunque fuera una ínfima atracción por Zoro.

_¡Vamos, qué suceda algo para interrumpirles!_, pensó Sanji con fuerza.

―¡Esto es Merveille!― habló Shiki a viva voz en medio de la cubierta―. ¡Esta isla se adaptará perfectamente a vosotros, aventureros!

Sanji estaba agradecido porque con esto fue suficiente para que Zoro y Robin dejasen de intimar de aquella manera y sí, a ojos de Sanji aquello casaba perfectamente con la definición de intimar. Por lo menos cuando era otro quien se relacionaba con una de sus chicas.

―¡Exploren el contenido de sus corazones!― esta parte ya no le gustó tanto a Sanji, sobre todo al ver como Zoro y Robin parecían moverse siguiendo uno el movimiento del otro casi reflejos de uno mismo.

Y entonces Shiki raptó a Nami. Eso le enseñaría a Sanji tener mucho más cuidado con lo que desea o solamente centrarse en desear por sus chicas.

_¡Oh, vamos, dame un respiro, bakayarou!_, se quejó Sanji al ver como Robin y Zoro reaccionaron más rápido que él, incluso podría decirse que lo hicieron al unísono.

―¡Y allá vamos!

Shiki tocó con la palma de su mano la cubierta del Sunny y este cayó tal y como habían recordado Zoro y Robin acerca del Saint Breeze.

―¡Tu koukaishi es mía!― sentenció Shiki en el mismo lugar que ocupaba cuando tenía la cubierta del Sunny bajo sus pies aunque habría que decir mejor la punta de sus espadas.

―¡Nami!

El grito de Luffy, y su intento por recuperar a Nami usando sus habilidades de la Gomu Gomu no mi, hizo que Shiki usase las suyas para girar al Sunny.

_Estaban cayendo el uno sobre el otro_, se dijo Sanji quien los tuvo a vista._ ¿Es qué están unidos por un lazo invisible o algo semejante? ¡No, me niego a que eso pueda ser ciert-…!_

Los desvaríos de Sanji fueron interrumpidos por el impacto del Sunny que se llevó por delante a todos los mugiwara y los arrojó contra aquella cantidad de islas flotantes. Antes de perderlos de vista Sanji solamente tuvo un par de pensamientos que, obviamente, iban dirigidos para Nami y Robin.

_¡No te preocupes por nada, Nami-swan, tu príncipe acudirá a tu rescate! ¡Robin-chwan,… por favor no caigas y acabes junto a ese kuso marimo, por favor!_

Podrían no caer juntos en el mismo lugar pero ambos ya habían caído el uno por el otro a pesar de todos los intentos por Sanji para negar la evidencia que él mismo pudo comprobar al observar sus interactuaciones.

_¡Shimatta!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
